The Countess
by HLecter511
Summary: Entering the Boardwalk, it was already known to be dangerous at night, especially with the Lost Boys around. But when she arrives, she is the definition of lethal. (Ratings will change in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:**

…**..**

…**.. Castle: …..**

…**..**

Glass shattering off the stone floors has cause servants around the castle to flinch before scurrying away with fear lacing through their scents. Those that were near have to go clean the mess up.

"Master, I'm sorry." A messenger bows down before a tall man that was standing beside his study desk, clenching the edges.

"I ask you to do one simple, measly chore and you couldn't do that."

"Master, the man didn't want to be known by anyone else. It was like he was hiding. I watch him from afar and he owes his own store. It appears a group of boys were turn by him and two others are Halflings. But he refuses to report back to you about taking over that area for us during the night."

"Here I thought that you could persuade our kind very good. I do recall you telling me that you are a good manipulator."

The messenger stood up from bowing, backing up with fear as the master was slowly stepping towards him with slow yet authorize steps.

"I-I-I am ma-master."

"Not good enough." Like that the master slice the head off the messenger and watch their body turn to ashes.

A sigh of another in the room, behind the master makes his whirl around to see a young woman standing by an open window. She was looking at her perfectly trim fingernails before looking over at the master with radiant pale blue eyes.

"Another messenger, father? That's your fourth one this month."

"They are all pissing me off." He growls, staring down at the dust pile before turning and walking over to the young woman that refer him as father. When he was close, he reach out and caresses the side of her smooth face.

"My sweet, Anastasia, do you mind doing me a favor."

Looking at her father, she stares into his pale blue eyes that she took after him. Her eyes flicker over to the pile of ashes before looking at him with a perfectly thin black eyebrows rising.

"Am I going to end up in the dust pan afterwards?"

"Never. You know I can't do that to my only child."

"What is the favor then?" Anastasia asks, looking out the window to see the sun was starting to rise.

Over the years, the sun was there weakness but when her father was reborn after being slice down by a monster hunter by the name of Van Helsing centuries ago, her father came back even stronger. He has the ability to walk in the sun, but he doesn't do it offer. Somehow, that gene was pass down to her when she was born.

"You always wanted to go to America, didn't you?"

Her eyes lit up and she stares at him with a small smile. He chuckles while pulling away from her and walking over to his study room desk. Anastasia turns around to watch her father pulling out a map. She walks over to him and stood beside him, watching his right pointer finger point to an area on the West Coast of America.

"Yes…now why are you requesting this?" Anastasia looks at her father, watching him stand up straight and run his hand over his slick back black hair.

"There is a vampire there that I wish would create a larger coven of our kind. I wish to have coven around the globe. But instead of listening to the late messenger of mine, he doesn't want to follow my request. He even calls himself the Master of Santa Carla." He shouts the last part, slamming his fist on his study desk and a crack echo through the room.

"And that is the tenth desk you destroy within a month in a half." Anastasia points out causing her father to shoot her a 'cut-it-out' look. She gives him a fang smile before looking back down at the map.

"You want me to go there and make this 'Master of Santa Carla' to follow your wishes or else."

"Yes. He sire four already and supposedly two Halflings. Get rid of the Halflings if they are annoying or haven't turn to full yet."

"I was a Halfling for a while."

"I waited until you were twenty-one before turning full. Your mother on the other hand, argh, just thinking about that woman makes me furiously, especially when she try to kill you when you were just an innocent five year old."

"And then you drain her and threw her into the ocean for the fish to feed."

Her father cup the side of her face and they held each other gaze. He gives her a smile before dropping his hand from her face and he looks back down at the map.

"I couldn't let her take away from precious daughter. Look at you now…beautiful and strong like me, but a female version."

That got her to laugh making him to laugh along with her.

A knock on the study room door cause the two to look over and see a maid poking her head in.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is ashes to be clean."

"Oh yes, yes, clean up the mess."

"Yes, Count." The maid came in, sweeping the ashes of the late messenger into a dust pan and then she leaves.

"Am I allow to inform this man in Santa Carla who you are or me?" Anastasia asks, walking with her father out of the study room and down the hallway that has glass stain windows.

The sun rising up cause the glass stain windows to cast various colors against the stone walls and floors of the hallway. They pause at one glass stain artwork and stare at it.

It was this overgrown bat flying through the night sky, looking down at mountain land below for anything to hunt or torment.

"Yes. Tell the 'Master of Santa Carla…" He was saying in a mocking tone.

"That you, Countess Anastasia Dracula have come for, well, a deal. Take Luke and Rex with you too." Count Vladislaus Dracula states, looking at his only child with a wide smile and showing off his sharp fangs.

"Will do, father." Anastasia smirks, leaning up to kiss his cold cheek before disappearing from his presence.

…**..**

…**.. In Santa Carla; California: …..**

…**..**

The sun was starting to set on the West Coast, the sky was clear and an almost full moon will be in the sky tonight. The boardwalk was already buzzing with locals, surfers and tourists.

Shops, rides and games were putting on their bright and flashing lights that lit up most of the Santa Carla boardwalk during the night. But also, the flashy lights help attractive people to their business.

Most of the night time people were teenagers or your adults looking for a fun and frivolous time. Trying to do crazy things, but at the same time try not to get into too much trouble that it would ruin their night. Then again, there was always trouble in Santa Carla, especially with a nickname that was place upon the area.

The nickname that Santa Carla was stamp with was "Murder Capital of the World" since many went missing after visiting the area and sometimes there was violent scenes found too.

As the night crowd begin to appear on the boardwalk, the shops were bustling with people. One particular shop was a video store that mostly has frequent locals coming in for rentals more than buying videos.

The owner of the video shop was a tall man that appear in his mid-forties, wears glass, light brown hair in a perfect style and a charming smile. However, his attire wasn't one of his perfect aspects as it appears he has no taste. Wearing this orange and white stripe suit while handing lollipops out to people that came into his store, renting or buying videos.

"Good evening, Max." One of his workers came in saying, getting ready to do their nightshift.

The owner was name Max. He turns to greet his worker with a harmless smile, but he was anything but harmless.

Hearing rowdiness, Max whirls around to see four familiar young men entering his store causing some of his customers to stare with wide eyes at the hooting and howling of the four boys.

"How many times did I tell you to not come in here!? Get out!" Max shouts, storming over to the four boys that quickly ran around the movie stacks and out the front doors and into the boardwalk. Though one of the boys look back at Max with a smirk.

"Stay out, David."

"Yeah, yeah, old man." David waves his black gloves hands before disappearing into the crowd of people entering the boardwalk.

Standing in the entrance of the store, Max stares up at the darkening sky and takes note that the stars were not out yet, which he finds rather odd.

Looking back towards the boardwalk, he felt this twinge feeling within himself like something was going to happen very soon. A few customers enter his store causing him to shake off the weird feeling and ignoring it as he finds it not important right now. Instead, Max greets his customers and ask if he could be of any service.

In a few days, he will meet what was making him feel that uneasy feeling in his body.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

So, I have decided to write a new Lost Boys story. I did have another Lost Boys story up a while back, either on this profile or my other one. Please enjoy.

And I was thinking that Dracula will look like the Dracula from the 2004 Van Helsing movie. I think that is a well descriptive and appearance of what he should look like. (I don't own anything about the Van Helsing movie).

And what Anastasia looks like, I was thinking that she looks like Olivia Wild with black hair.

**Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters:** I don't own anything about the Lost Boys Series. I only own my original characters, such as Anastasia, Luke and Rex.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Washing Away Unknown Faces

…**..**

…**.. California: …..**

…**..**

When the private jet touchdown on a private runway and hit the brakes, Anastasia pushes the window cover up a little, she can see that the sun was half down the sky to signal it was going down for sundown.

"Do we have to leave the jet? Reports say that it is ninety-nine degrees outside."

Anastasia drops the shade and turns in her seat to stare at the two men that her father request to be with her, but she knew better. Since she was her father's only child, which her being born was very rare; her father was protective over her. There, why not send the loyal and sturdy men as her bodyguards, Luke and Rex.

Staring in between the two, Luke was the one that whine about the hot weather. Standing at 6ft 2in, Luke had long straight hair that was choppy and in layers to make the ends appear sharp. His green eyes were like emeralds and help lure in prey with a few seductive words and a bat of his eyes. Personality wise, Luke has a sense of humor and can be outgoing at times.

Anastasia was glad that her father gave Luke some of his blood so Luke can tolerate the sunlight because she really didn't want to see him turn to ash when a speck of sunlight hits him.

As for Rex, Rex wasn't exactly a vampire. He was a shape shifter, which he can shift into a werewolf any time he wants. He was a very rare find as her father states, but Rex was very loyal to the Count family since Anastasia was actually the one to find Rex when he was a young teenager. Rex was caught in a bear trap and Anastasia help him out when she was a small child. Since then, Rex became this protector.

Not many mess with Rex, especially when he stands at 6ft 8in, slender yet muscular. When he stares down at people with his sharp silver eyes, not many want to argue with him. Rex was the reasonable one, but could be a smartass at times.

"The sun is setting and the temperature should lower a few degrees. You're fine." Rex assures, standing up from his seat while picking up his duffle bag.

"You know Rex, you ought to smile more. It's like you have a stick up your as—"Luke stops talking when the shape shifter and Anastasia turn to look at Luke with raise eyebrows, wanting Luke to finish that sentence.

"Never mind. Shall we, milady and big canine friend." Luke nervously chuckles, quickly speed walking by towards the door.

"Can I punch him yet?"

"No, because then we will never hear the end of it." Anastasia mutters, slinging her duffle bag strap over her right shoulder and walking towards the exit.

When the three enter the small private airport, they took note that those presence look at them with curious and odd looks. Luke stares at himself then at the two beside him, taking them in and then he looks at the people.

"We look weird to them."

"Why? Because we are dress for class?"

"In all black with high collars, long sleeve shirts in almost a hundred degree weather? Yeah, we look like we are lost." Luke points out to which Anastasia growls and begins walking towards the doors that led out of the building.

Outside, Anastasia stands with Luke and Rex, wanting for their car to pull out. When a black jeep wrangler pulls up and was all stock up with everything that can make it goes off-roading, Anastasia looks at a smiling Luke since he was the one to order and buy a car for them ahead of time.

"Luke?"

"What? I just thought since we are in Cali and we're going to Santa Carla, which is on the water and beach, what better is a jeep." Luke waves his hand to the jeep that Rex walks over and begins to throw their stuff into the back.

Anastasia was hoping for a nice, sporty car but realize that she can't have everything she requests. She walks to the passenger side, opening up the door and sliding in.

"Rex, you're driving. Luke, don't argue with me." Anastasia buckles herself in, staring straight out the front windshield with a tire yet stern look.

Once the two men got in, they were off into the direction to go to Santa Carla where they brought a reasonable summer house to stay at.

While driving, Anastasia was staring around at the surroundings and seeing how there was not any trees. It wasn't like back home where the castle was surrounded by the forest area and mountains.

The air was a bit thick and it was hot, but with the cap off the top of the wrangler, the breeze hitting them was good enough to cool down their bodies. Back home, the air was cool, clean and fresh.

Her pale blue eyes would land on the residents of the area, seeing their style of dressing, which she did find somewhat stylish but not much. But that was most likely because she was used to wearing formal clothes a lot.

Looking down at her own clothes, Anastasia was in black riding pants that clung to her legs, knee high riding boots, black blouse and a buckle up trench coat. The only colors other than black on her were a few golden rings and a black lace choker with a teardrop ruby hanging off the front of it.

"Luke, you're right. We need to change our appearance. Rex, let's find us a mall or some sort of clothing store that has these young humans taste of style." Anastasia inquires, glancing at her two companions before looking back at her surroundings and studying how people around here function.

…**..**

…**.. An Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

Whatever the store they have, Rex look like he wants to tear apart the workers or customers because it was hard to find the right size clothing for him. But also, when a good portion of men had the courage to go up to Anastasia and begin to openly flirt with her with Rex and Luke standing on either side of her.

"Rex, you look fine."

"I look like I found these clothes in a trash barrel."

Anastasia couldn't help but grin in amusement at Rex fighting with the jacket he was wearing. It was a black demi jean jacket. He rips the sleeves off and throws them into Luke's laughing face.

Carrying bags of clothes, Anastasia throws them into the back of the jeep and shuts the back door. She watches Luke jump into the back, smiling as he enjoys wearing new clothes and having a new style.

Looking at each of them, Anastasia can say that they do wear this style well.

For Luke, he was wearing just a black buckle up jacket, leaving it open to show off his bare chest. He has black rip up jeans and lace up boots on. He even went far to pierce his left ear, which it was, this black thin chain hanging with a black diamond shape at the end.

As for Rex, the grumbling giant wore his now sleeveless black demi jean jacket, ripped up jeans; boots and he had his hair fix up to fit the rough style. His black hair reaches just past his ears, but parts of his hair was spike up then slick back.

Lastly, Anastasia was not wearing anything like the boys. She has this non-shine black leather zip up, in the front, sleeveless vest that did her chest some justice. She didn't wear anything under it, thus showing off her bare skin. The vest stops just two inches above her belly button. Next, she has on black skin tight, rips up the thigh pants that were low on her hips. And then on her feet she has on knee high buckle up boots with a small heel. Black leather fingerless gloves were on her hands.

Anastasia kept her hair down, getting it trim slightly into long layers and framing her face. She apply black eyeliner around her eyes and mascara to make her pale blue eyes to stick out like ice.

"How is this stylish? It is remarkably tasteless." Rex mutters, still not liking the clothes they were wearing to blend in with the crowd.

"I like it. I feel free." Luke shouts, standing up in his seat and gripping the roll bars on top of the jeep.

Rex slam the brakes then floor it causing Luke to fall backwards into seat and almost out of the jeep, but he manage to grab onto of the back of Rex's seat.

"That was cruel!"

"Sit your ass down then. We don't need to get pull over." Rex jeers, glaring in the rearview mirror at Luke, but growling as Luke doesn't appear in the mirror. Therefore, Luke was sticking his tongue out at Rex the whole time.

Anastasia shakes her head at the two, knowing it was going to be a long trip.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Arriving at the summer house that the Count pick and brought for them, Anastasia glances around the yard and nods her head. She like how it was near the water and there was no neighbors around them. The closest neighbor was about a few miles away.

Entering the house, Anastasia begins to scan it over with Rex while Luke ran off like a kid on a sugar high, shouting that he was finding his room.

Walking up the stairs, Anastasia finds herself in a bedroom that looks out at the ocean. She decides that she likes this room as she enjoys staring at the ocean and finds the view, sound and smell relaxing.

Unpacking, Anastasia can hear Rex muttering downstairs in the kitchen about grocery shopping and Luke in another room, unpacking his bags.

After finishing unpacking her bag and the bags with new clothes in them, Anastasia walks downstairs to see Rex and Luke sitting in the living room, staring at nothing.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm famished." Anastasia says, turning to the front door.

Luke lets out a loud 'yes,' fist pumping the air as he was starving and couldn't wait to have something to eat. As for Rex, he stood up and walks up to Anastasia, opening the door for her.

"I will go out and buy groceries while you two go feed." Rex tells Anastasia making her to nod.

While Rex left, Anastasia and Luke stood out in the front yard, staring up at the sky and seeing it was starting to darken. Both look at one another then walk towards a small path that led down to the beach that the summer house was locate near.

"It's a private beach, right?"

"Yes, but upon hearing people down below, it appears that they don't understand the word private." Anastasia answers as Luke and her walk side by side down a small sandy pathway.

As they were exiting out of the path, they saw three figures. Two males and one female, looking like they are enjoying their time together with bottles of bear and caressing.

"I got the female."

"No dip." Anastasia snorts, watching Luke walk out towards them with a smile.

Anastasia makes her way out, gently coughing to draw the three unknown faces attention towards her.

"You do know you are on a private beach. Our private beach to be exact." Anastasia points out; walking forwards then stopping as she takes note that the men were eyeing her up. The female appear to be getting jealous until Luke appear and wink at her causing her to blush.

"Oh, we didn't think that anyone would care, especially since that summer house up there has been empty for years." One of the men says, stepping closer to Anastasia as she gives him a fake shy smile.

"Oh, well then, we didn't know." Anastasia says, tilting her head to the side and staring at both of the men with luring pale blue eyes. She gives them a smile as she notice that they seem to be falling into her trap.

Like her father, Anastasia can put her prey in a trance and make them do her bidding if they have a weak state of mind. Since these two men and woman were drinking, they were not full strength as they intoxicated their body and mind.

As both men got closer, Anastasia eyes turn from pale blue to a bright, blood red. Her fangs came out and she quickly lunges forwards. The woman was going to scream as she sees Anastasia like this, but Luke instantly cut the woman off when he harshly bites into her neck.

Anastasia knock out one of the men then she attacks the other, slicing through the front of his neck with her sharpen fingernails and then her mouth was on the blood gushing wound.

Once the last drop was gone, Anastasia tosses the limp body aside and she moves onto the next one. The next one, she only drank half before giving the rest to Luke as it was only fair.

After they fed, they pick up the bodies and pile them up near the shore. Luke disappear up the hill before appearing with an old canteen fill with kerosene. He pours it over the bodies before pulling out a lighter from his pocket and lighting the bodies up, getting rid of the evidence.

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get, Luke?" Anastasia kicks off her boots before walking into the water, kneeling down and she begins to wash the lower parts of her face off.

"You're face doesn't morph."

"It's because I'm a direct descendent of the first vampire. We're too good." She smirks while Luke rolls his eyes and snorts a little.

"Probably." Luke mumbles, washing himself off.

While they stood side by side, watching the pile burn away, Rex soon appear and watch the vibrant flames viciously eating away the bodies. Since the pile was on the shoreline, the water was coming up and taking pieces back into the ocean, erasing evidence of these unknown faces.

It was high tide that night and in the morning, there was a small amount of piles left with some bones that Rex brush away with a scoop of a shovel.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is another chapter of **_**The Countess**_**.**

**The boys will be in the next chapter since that is when Anastasia and her two 'bodyguards' will be on their mission. **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Clocks Ticking

…**..**

…**.. The Boardwalk: …..**

…**..**

It appears that the boardwalk becomes a very popular attraction when the sun goes down when everything around starts to be lit up with flashing lights of various colors. The light from the buildings and the amusement rides light up most of the boardwalk making the lampposts useless along the side of the boardwalk.

Anastasia, Rex, and Luke felt like they were standing in the middle of everything, staring around their surroundings and ignoring the looks they got sent their way. They got stare at because they were just standing there, looking like they were completely lost and have no clue where to go.

"The store has to be around other stores, instead of being around games and amusement rides." Rex says, beginning to walk in the direction where he could see shops ahead. Thanks to Rex tall height, he can literally see over everyone's head.

Walking between Rex and Luke, Anastasia can see men standing around and looking at her, but when they look at either Luke or Rex, especially Rex, Anastasia instantly see their charming smiles slide right off their face.

There was a group of guys with some girls hanging off their arms, eyeing them as they begin to walk by. Anastasia roll her eyes when one of the men winks at her. Luke shakes his head, but winks at the girls causing them to giggle and the men to glare at him. Rex nose just scrunch up after taking a whiff of their scent.

"What's a matter with you?" Luke asks Rex, seeing the shape shifter shaking his head and then sneezing.

"One of those idiotic men head smells of all bleach. He bleach his hair with pure bleach and a lot of it. I feel like some of my nose hairs burn out from sniffing that strong smell." Rex answers, rubbing the bridge of his nose while Luke snickers.

"They have horrible tank top tans to go with their dyed bleach whitish blonde hair." Anastasia says, her eyes looking at the shop signs that they were passing.

"I'm still wondering about this style and how it supposed to be stylish." Rex mutters, looking down at his rip pants and open leather vest top.

"To them it is. To us, well, obviously it isn't. But like before, I like these clothes because I don't feel constricted." Luke spreads his arms out, tossing his head back and letting out a long sigh of relief.

Anastasia ignores the two and she moves a bit ahead as her eyes catch a store that says videos.

"I believe that we have found our store, gentlemen."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Going around on various amusement rides and then causing havoc throughout the boardwalk was four boys known to the locals as the Lost Boys.

Usually everyone stays out of their way, like the older adults. However, teens or young adults were either having crushes on them, especially the girls, or there were those trying to get into fight with the four Lost Boys.

The boys, Marko, Paul, Dwayne, and their ringleader, David, were always looking for any sort of trouble that they can get mix into. Or they always start trouble with messing with the Surf Nazis by stepping on their 'turf' or flirting with their girlfriends that were always hanging off their wannabe surfing boyfriend arms.

As the boys walk alongside each other, horsing around by pushing one another or flicking each other ears, David was a few feet ahead of the other three, not wanting to get into any sort of actions they were doing towards one another.

David tucks his hands in his wool jacket pockets, his icy baby blue eyes were scanning his surroundings like a predator scouting out his prey. Then again, all these people around David and the boys were prey to them. Later on tonight, they will find a few of these people either partying on the beach or walking somewhere where they aren't supposed to. That is when the Lost Boys will strike to drain their blood from their bodies.

His icy eyes stare over the boardwalk crowd tonight, not seeing anything, or rather, anyone to mess around with. He didn't know or care with Star and Laddie went. The two were still Halflings and didn't want to convert to being a full fledge vampire. Then again, Star doesn't want to be and she turn Laddie against the thought of becoming a full. Before, David thought that he could expand their group, add Star to the mix since he took interest in her, but once she found out that she drank blood from a vampire and she became a half, she resents the boys and what they were. Therefore, the Lost Boys resent her back and regrettably they were keeping her around. However, they were waiting for the day when she might go onto this blood frenzy for forcing herself not to feed and then they could laugh at her afterwards.

Realistically, just thinking about the two Halflings, David was starting to feel his mood becoming unpleasant and he quickly shakes it off, not caring what happens to the two nuisance Halflings. Certain days, when he is in a bad mood or one of the boys, they sometimes wish for the two Halflings to not come back, but since they drank Max's blood, they were his sires.

As the boys were walking past stores, they pass a group of Surf Nazis that begin to glare the boys down. David kept a tranquil look while the boys were flashing the surfers' sly smirks. The leader of this group of Surf Nazis, Jay, step at David and his boys causing David to slowly come to a stop. He can see this as an opportunity to mess with someone on the boardwalk before feeding off them tonight.

But as David went to step forwards to confront Jay, three people cut in front of David and the boys, brushing across them and unaffected with the tension that was building up.

David and the boys look at the three people that cut them off and brush against them, not caring about them. They could see from behind that it was two tall men and a woman walking between the men and they were heading straight for Max's video store.

"Excuse you!" Paul steps forwards exclaiming.

The woman stops causing the two men beside her to pause in their walking too. Slowly, she turns her body slightly to the side and looks over her shoulder at Paul then at the boys with incisive pale blue eyes.

"You're excuse." She smoothly replies, staring them down before turning away and begins walking again.

Listening closely, David instantly takes notice that one of them has a beating heart and the other two don't.

"What the shit is going on?" David mumbles, ignoring the Surf Nazis as he was feeling like his body was reluctantly following after the woman and two men, wanting to know more about them.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Anastasia knew that Luke, Rex and her had just cut off four vampires. The three of them have a funny feeling that those four vampires they cut off was the Lost Boys and Max sires them.

Entering the video store, Anastasia looks around to see a teenager working at the counter and ringing up a few videos for a customer.

"There." Rex eyes were upon a man that was walking away from talking to customers.

He was now heading straight towards them with a fake smile on his lips and his eyes held this small glint of querulous towards them. Anastasia knew that this was Max since he has no heartbeat and he looks like he recognizes what they were.

"Hello."

"Good Evening? Are you Max?" Rex steps forwards, his hands went to clasp behind his back but he stops as he realizes that he would look weird doing it in the ostentatious attire he was wearing.

"Indeed, I am. You three are?"

"Luke."

"Rex."

The two men turn to Anastasia as she steps forwards and closer to Max, not introducing herself, but instead, she got right down to business in a low voice so they are the only ones to hear. A sly smile was appearing onto her lips as she stares at the inferior in front of her with cunning eyes.

"A few days ago a messenger came to you from the Count." Anastasia begins, seeing something like distress flash through his eyes, knowing that something was going to happen to him, especially saying no to the King of Vampires.

"Let's step outside for this." Max lowly tells them, leading them out the front and to the side of the store into a small alleyway.

Anastasia continues what she has started inside.

"He had offered an informal request to you of simply making a coven on the West Coast. Instead, you refuse for some ideal reason that is forming in your head. Is it too much for you?"

"No, no it is not."

"Then why say no?" Anastasia head tilts a bit to the side.

Both Luke and Rex were standing behind her, standing pin straight and looking like bodyguards, but also, for no one to disrupt the conversation that Max and Anastasia were having.

"You call yourself the 'Master of Santa Carla,' so why not be bigger than that."

"I'm honor, but I wish to continue being unknown by anyone else." Max answers, tucking his hands in his suit pant pockets.

The woman before him hasn't given him her name, but he could tell that she was a vampire, same thing with Luke. The other man, Rex, smell like a dog, which Max has a feeling that Rex was a werewolf. His eyes stray off the woman, not liking how calm she talks, keeping her posture strong just like the powerful status vibe radiating off her. His eyes search the boardwalk crowd walking by and he can feel his boys coming closer, especially David.

Staring at him, Anastasia could tell that Max was a prudent man, but she knew that he will be a dead man if he doesn't agree to her father's request.

"You know, I'm going to give you some time to rethink this. My father will not be too happy about you rejecting his offer again." Anastasia assures, feeling Luke and Rex moving on their feet behind her. Rex let out a low growl making her to know that someone was coming closer to them.

"You-Your father?" Max croaks out, his eyes begin widening as he was coming to realization of who this woman truly was.

"Yes. Please to meet you, I'm Countess Anastasia Dracula. And I'm being generous to you by giving you extra time to make your final decision. Be grateful." Anastasia states, turning away from Max and she went to walk away when she remembers one more thing.

"Oh, and one more thing Max."

Anastasia turns, seeing Max staring at her with an unsure and not a very jovial look.

"The Halflings that are still alive. If they don't turn full, I will have them destroy. Understand? Good. Good evening Max." Anastasia flashes him a sarcastic smile before walking out of the alleyway with Luke and Rex.

"I sense the Lost Boys." Rex growls, staring to the right where the Lost Boys were appearing.

Anastasia turns to stare at the ringleader of the Lost Boys. She eyes him up and down with a tilt of head and finding him a bit attractive, especially his icy baby blue eyes complementing his platinum blonde hair and power oozing off him.

David stares at the woman, hearing no heartbeats from her, knowing she was like them. She was eyeing him with a look of interest before her eyes finally met his eyes. Her eyes were paler blue eyes than his own eyes. By no means was she unattractive. She was very much an eye catcher and beauty that has a determine and powerful vibe emitting from her.

He felt himself stop in his spot, staring at one another.

Anastasia gives David a wink with a charming grin before turning away and walking. Rex and Luke give a look over David then the rest of the Lost Boys were appearing behind David before Rex and Luke begin to walk away, after Anastasia.

Watching the three disappear into the large crowd of the boardwalk, David turns to see Max standing in the alleyway and taking in the man that sires them. To David, it appear that Max was a man that was just given an ill-fated news.

"Max, who was that? What did they want?" David steps into the alleyway, getting out of the crowds view.

The boys block the alleyway so no one can interrupt Max and David.

It took a while for Max to recollect himself before looking David straight in the eyes with a serious look.

"That was the daughter of the prince of hell."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**First, I would like to say thank you for the reviews. I'm happy that you like how I mix movies together. I just found it reasonable and make things interesting since the Dracula from Van Helsing is very mischievous and dangerous.**

**So, here is another chapter. Enjoy and please keep reviewing after reading. **

**Thank You! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** A New Proposition

…**..**

…**.. The Next Night: …..**

…**..**

Since Anastasia given Max extra time to think about his final decision of her father's request, she decides to waste time by going to the boardwalk. But it was also were she became quicker-temper when Luke was pointing out every little thing and wanting to go to it.

"Ooo, look at that roller-coaster I want to—"

"Just go!" Anastasia snaps after listening to Luke whining about going on a ride.

"Really?"

Anastasia just shots him a testy look making him to sheepish grin then ran off towards the roller-coaster. Anastasia turns to look at Rex, seeing him rubbing his temples as he was affected by Luke's constant whining.

"Go with him. Just my luck he is going to do something mental."

"But…" Rex just stops talking as Anastasia gives him a stern look. This makes Rex to know that Anastasia wants to be alone after being annoyed or bothers when she doesn't want to be bothered.

"On it." Rex lowly states, quickly walking off in the direction that Luke ran off into.

Now that she was alone, Anastasia lets out a relief sigh of not having her 'bodyguards' crowding around her. She begins to walk towards stands that were selling food and one particular caught her attention.

"A milkshake?" She whispers, tilting her head a bit to the side. She steps over to the stand and went to order herself a milkshake when she takes note of a little boy about eight standing by himself, looking around like he was lost.

As Anastasia steps closer to him, she shuts her eyes and smells the scent around the boy. He was a Halfling making her to smirk and open her eyes, seeing that she found one of the two Halflings. She just knows that this boy was a part of the Lost Boys.

"Hey, are you lost?" Anastasia appears beside the boy.

"No. I'm just standing here waiting for Star."

"Star? Well, how long have you been waiting here. I'm Anastasia by the way." Anastasia kneels down, gently talking to him.

In her mind, she knew that her father said get to rid of the Halflings, but upon seeing this boy, she finds him absolutely adorable. Plus, he was only a child, thus, he deserves to be able to grow up to around sixteen or eighteen years old before being turn into a full vampire.

"I am Laddie. And I have been waiting for…" He stops talking, turning around to look at the clock that was hanging on the wall of the ice cream stand. Seeing Laddie counting the numbers with his fingers, Anastasia couldn't reserve the smile that came onto her lips at how cute he was.

"Two hours I think."

"You have been waiting here for two hours? Ah, nah, you're not staying here anymore. Did you come with anyone else?"

"Dwayne." Laddie looks down at his boot clad feet, kicking imagery dirt and a small frown coming onto his face.

Anastasia stands up and holds out her left hand making Laddie to look at her with wide eyes. She gives him a warmhearted smile and couldn't help to use some of her powers to reassure to the boy that she was a safe and trustworthy. She watches Laddie eyes go in a trance, falling for her command before his eyes return to normal.

"Let's go find Dwayne then. But first, do you want to get this thing they call a milkshake?"

"You never had a milkshake before?" Laddie stares at her like she was out of her mind.

"Nope. So, let's get some." Anastasia holds Laddie hand as they walk up to the stand and order what type of milkshake they want.

After getting their milkshakes, Anastasia greatly enjoy this frozen goodness, however, whenever she looks down at Laddie, who was happily drinking his chocolate milkshake, Anastasia begins to think of this Star character. Some reason, if she was supposed to be watching Laddie, Anastasia knew that she must be the other Halfling around here.

In her mind, she was piss off that 'Star' has left such a small and innocent child by himself for two hours. She was thankful that this Star didn't appear because she would become impetuous and demonic on Star, tearing her apart. But she didn't appear, so Anastasia was level back down to a reasonable and tolerant level.

As the two walk together, Laddie was quickly getting comfortable around Anastasia and he would not stop talking. Anastasia listen to the young boy pointing out places, informing her, what it is and where everything was since she told him that she was new around here.

"Hey, there is Dwayne." Laddie points out while Anastasia was throwing away their empty cups. She walks back over to Laddie, letting him grab her hand and drag her over towards Dwayne.

A smirk came onto her face upon seeing that Dwayne was a part of the Lost Boys and his face instantly became alert upon seeing her. The boys and he must now know of who she was because they were most likely talked to by Max, their sire.

…**..**

"_Guys, Laddie got a huge surprise and we might have a problem." _Dwayne says telepathically to the rest of the gang.

"_Who?"_ David growls. He pushes himself off his bike where he was having a smoke and he begins to walk into the direction of where he senses Dwayne.

"_It is that princess." _

"_Oh shit!" _Marko and Paul telepathically said at the same time. They were running from flirting with girls that they were going to have for their meal tonight upon hearing about the 'princess.' They sprinted towards the location of Dwayne.

Yesterday, Max told them about the three new faces that appear in Santa Carla and requesting Max to create a bigger coven on the West Coast. David doesn't see why Max is so against it, but he kept his thoughts to himself. However, when Max explain who the new faces were, especially the female, the boys were in complete shock. They were dealing with the first and King of Vampires, Count Dracula daughter.

As the boys came running, they got Dwayne in sight but see that he was talking to the princess with a calm look. Then they see that she was holding Laddie by his hand, which Laddie looks comfortable with her.

…**..**

"Ah, all of you finally arrive." Anastasia turns to see the rest of the Lost Boys appearing and coming to stand on either side of Dwayne.

"Laddie, come here."

"But…"

"Go ahead." Anastasia gently pushes the young boy forwards to his older brothers. She was smiling towards the young boy before looking at the rest of the Lost Boys with a cunning smirk.

Licking the bottom of her lip, she stares at each of the boys before they land on the leader of these boys, David. He was staring her down with stern icy baby blue eyes. Anastasia stares right back with cynical pale blue eyes, unaffected by his egotistical vibe.

"You know, I'm frowning a bit upon you guys or rather the person name Star for leaving this adorable boy by himself for two hours. It was like Star was trying to abandon him. Pity that she wasn't around to face me." Anastasia informs them, glancing at Laddie and giving him a wink. Laddie smiles at her as he stands beside Dwayne and holding his hand.

David looks back at Laddie to see that the young boy was completely comfortable with being around Anastasia. Looking away from Laddie, David steps forwards to Anastasia making her eyes to flash a glowing blood red then return back to pale blue. She was giving him a warning to trend lightly around her.

"We have heard that you are a princess." David says, eyeing her up and down taking notice that she was very much an attractive woman, especially with her strong personality.

The boys behind David gently snicker making Anastasia to look at them feeling like they have an inside joke. Her eyes venture off them and land back on a smirking David.

"I would suggest that you four stop with your silly laughing before I'll drag all four of you out in the sun and see who roast the quickest while I stand there laughing." Anastasia proclaims, her hands clasping in front of her and she keeps a stern look.

They stop laughing as they realize a few things. One, was when she speaks in a serious tone of voice, they can literally feel this eeriness overcome them. Two, she was very much serious about doing this to them. And three, she mention about putting them in the sun but standing there watching.

"Wait, won't you burn?" Marko points out.

"That is my advantage over all of you. No, I don't burn in the sunlight. It tingles as if someone was tickling me. Unfortunately for you four, you will roast to death and become a pile of ashes that will blow away in the wind, forever forgotten." Anastasia gives them a charming smile before dropping it and staring right back at David, who was a bit in shock.

"Now, don't fucking mess with me and we won't have any problems, boys. And yes, I am a princess, but I prefer Countess." Anastasia tells them, giving them a fang smile.

The boys were definitely feeling like they were being scowl down by an elder or rather a mother. They were moving a bit unsteadily on their feet and looking at one another, not knowing how to approach, therefore, letting David do it.

"Alright, we got off the wrong foot. But we can't help but be precautious around you because we were informed of what you want from our sire and other information about Halflings." David says, glancing at Laddie before looking back at her with raise eyebrows.

"Yes, I can see why you boys approach me differently. Though, upon seeing and getting to know, Laddie, he is safe. I assure you." Anastasia says, but then turns her head to the right as she senses someone coming towards them.

"For the other Halfling…" Anastasia lowly says, staring down a gypsy girl about seventeen appearing around the boys and looking at Anastasia with raise eyebrows.

"Who leaves an eight year old boy by himself for two hours." Anastasia were staring down the teenager girl, who she knows that this was Star, the other Halfling.

The boys watch as Anastasia brushes by David and steps forwards to Star, staring the uneasy Star down. Reaching up, Anastasia picks a strand of Star's hair and plays with it before dropping it down.

"Who are you?" Star asks, her eyes were wide with fear and curiosity.

"Anastasia Dracula and I am very upset with you for leaving Laddie alone."

David turns, staring between Anastasia and Star, realizing how Anastasia makes Star look like a little girl. For Anastasia was well grown and compose while Star was still developing into a woman and at the moment, she was showing off her emotions of being scare and confuse upon meeting Anastasia.

"How long have you been a Halfling?" Anastasia ask, watching as Star look at the boys as if asking for their help, but they only look away, not wanting to get mix in this conversation.

When Star looks over at David for help, he shakes his head and he steps up beside Anastasia to stare at Star with a stern look. Seeing David serious, Star knew that he wasn't tolerating her anymore, especially when she is all about humanity and all against becoming a vampire.

"No answer?"

"For two years she has stay as a Halfling. She doesn't want to become a full as she enjoys the human life too much. She despises what we do." David answers, knowing that Star wasn't going to give an answer.

"Hmm, interesting. Well…" Anastasia claps her hands together and steps closer to Star, who takes a few steps back.

"You know, I can see that you have this whole gypsy look going on. Centuries ago, if you cross my father path, he would have definitely tear you apart and stick you on a stake. Anyways…" Anastasia turns away from the shaken up Star, but Anastasia glances over her shoulder to stare into Star's eyes one last time.

Anastasia sent a horrifying image of being stake into Star's mind causing Star to gasp out and fall backwards into the pier railing. The boys stood up straighter, looking in between Star and Anastasia, but mostly Anastasia, as they were wondering what the hell she did.

Turning to look at Anastasia, David eyebrows rose as he was wondering what she did towards Star. It must've been messing with the mind since Star was pressing her hands to her head and rubbing her eyes. Looking away from Star, David looks at the Countess and knowing that she was lethal.

"You're on a very short time limit of turning. You bet your lucky stars that I'm patience…pun intended because you need all the luck you can get. Ta ta boys." Anastasia waves, winking at them before walking away and walks through the crowd.

As Anastasia walks, her eyebrows rose as she smells David following her. She moves towards the Carousel, getting on and moving quickly around everyone, dodging people getting onto either the horses or sitting down in a seat.

Soon, Anastasia sits on top of a white horse with gold and silver decoration. She sits sideways, holding onto the metal pole and staring around at her surroundings, seeing everyone enjoying themselves.

A cold breath brushes her cheek making her to turn her head that her nose brushes against the tip of David's nose.

"Yes?"

"You interest me greatly and your father proposition to Max intrigues me."

"Oh?" Anastasia says, standing up from the horse and moving towards this seat that supposed to be some sort of chariot. She sits down and watches as David sits down beside her, dropping his left arm on the back of the chariot and his left hand brushing her shoulder.

"I think that Max should say yes, but I know he won't."

"But you will?" Anastasia says, giving him a small smirk then looking down at her nails, seeing how she needs to file them down soon.

"I would have told you yes the first time you ask me." David grins, looking away from her and staring around, seeing a group of Surf Nazis were appearing on the Carousel now. Of course it had to be Jay and his group.

Staring at the ringleader of the Lost Boys, Anastasia knew that David was efficient enough to run everything. If Max was gone, David would definitely take over in an instance. A cunning grin came onto Anastasia lips as she knew David was the better choice over his sire.

Leaning towards him, Anastasia rest her chin on his shoulder making him to look away from Jay and his buddies to stare down at Anastasia staring up at him with innocence. Seeing her staring up at him with innocent eyes, he knew something was up.

"How much do you like your sire?"

"We have to follow his rules, but the boys and I are not sincerely buddies with him. He's our sire, so we have to follow him." David says a bit through clench teeth, showing his displeasure for being control by Max.

"If you must know, I believe that you are proficiently capable of being the leader of the coven on the West Coast that my father wants." Anastasia tells him, reaching up with her left hand to ghost her fingertips over his jawline.

David searches her face, eyeing her with smugness as she admits that he was capable of being the leader. With her acknowledging his strength and capability, David was thrill. Plus, having her up against him like this and getting jealous stares from the males around, David was definitely feeling smug and proud.

"You just have to get rid of Max if you want that. I'm being very lithe with your sire, but if he doesn't give me a straight answer soon or says no to me, you take action."

"Would you help?" David asks, watching her stand up and stood before him, staring down at his sitting self.

Placing her hands on either side of him on the back of the chariot seat he was sitting in, Anastasia leans forwards so they was inches between their faces.

"But of course." Anastasia gives him an honest grin before leaning forwards to give him a swift short kiss. He went to kiss her back, but she pulled away and stood up straight. She was about to walk away when Jay appear before her with his buddies.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Get lost loser." Anastasia shoves him aside about to walk by but Jay snatches her wrist with a piss off look for being shoved aside.

She whirls around to slam her fist into his face, but David beat her to it. Now, there was going to be a full our brawl on the Carousel.

Anastasia shoves two Surf Nazis off the Carousel before turning to the next three, one being Jay that David was bashing his face in. Anastasia knees one in the groin, grab the back of his head and threw him into a horse making him to collapse on the ground, rolling around, holding his face and groin in pain.

As Anastasia went to punch the next one, someone beat her yet again. She turns to see Rex and Luke, both grab hold of the Surf Nazi, but also, Jay by the back of the shirts. They toss them off the Carousel before turning on David, who holds his hands up with a lazy grin.

"He is fine. I'm thankful he took out that idiot for me." Anastasia shoves Rex and Luke back away from David.

David drops his hands to his sides now that he was out of danger from Anastasia two bodyguards.

"Rex and Luke, meet David. We'll be seeing him and the boys a lot, I believe." Anastasia says, winking at David before turning away from him and she jumps off the Carousel.

Soon, Rex and Luke give David a once over. Luke flashes him a mockingly salute while Rex nose twitches and the two got off the Carousel, leaving David behind.

David watches Anastasia and her bodyguards vanish into the crowd with a sly grin. The proposition that she offer him was looking like a pot of gold in his head and definitely not worth to pass up.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter and this time Anastasia gets to have a somewhat pleasant time meeting with the boys. **

**P.S. I post my old Lost Boys Series up. It's a complete story, but I'm putting up the chapters after I rewrite each of them. That other Lost Boys Story, **_**Icy Touch, **_**is definitely different then this story for the main character in this story is vicious while in the other one, she is strong but starts off as a human instead of being a vampire already like Anastasia.**

**Anyways, enjoy and thanks for reading thus far. **

**Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** Blood Lips

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Every night, whenever Anastasia and her boys walk by the video store, Luke makes sure he always makes clock ticking sounds at Max with a dark chuckle afterwards.

Tonight after Luke did his taunting to Max, he disappears somewhere. Rex stuck by Anastasia side, glaring at the men that would eye her up and down or try to come up to her with a corny catch line.

"Rex, you're making everyone fear us."

"Anastasia, those men are looking at you with such lust it's disgusting. I can also smell their arousal and it is horrible."

Just listening to the shape shifter, she knew that he was right but she doesn't like how literally everyone on the boardwalk would clear a path for them because they fear Rex. It sort of made her feel like she was back home and the servants or other vampires would bow down to her and her father. Sometimes, it was nice to be away from all that royalty. Feeling a bit parch, Anastasia stops walking and looks up at Rex with a stern look.

"I'm going to go feed. You should find something to do that you like around here."

"Anastasia, you don't want me to go with you?"

"Rex, you can't always be by my side."

"She's right." Luke appears, licking his bottom lip and giving them a smile.

Anastasia smelt the scent of blood on his breath making her to glare at him.

"Glad you are fed." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm before she turns her back on them.

"I'm going to go feed now. Be back whenever." Anastasia walks off, brushing through the crowd and for once thankful they were clearing the way for her.

Getting near the pier railing, she begins to walk along that until she would find a stairs that leads down to the beach. As her hand went to touch the middle railing that leads down the stairs, the sound of a powerful motorcycle engine appears behind her.

Shutting her eyes, she smells the air to take in the rider of the motorcycle. The smell of blood, salt water and hint of cigarette smoke was wafting around them. She knew who it was making the corner of her lips to twitch up.

"Need a ride?"

Turning around on her heels, she stares at David flickering his cigarette away before looking at her and blowing smoke out of his nose like a dragon. He adjusts himself on his Triumph motorcycle seat so he was push a bit forwards and leaving the back seat open.

"Do you even know what I was aiming to do?" Anastasia asks, stepping to him and resting her right hand on his shoulder. She looks down at him before she even thinks about swinging onto the back of his bike.

"To feed. I overheard you saying it to Rex and Luke. My boys already fed too while I was talking to Max about a few things, therefore, I haven't fed either. Why not go together?" David suggest, glancing up at her in the corner of his eyes.

Her answer was getting onto the back of his bike, putting her feet up on the back pegs and wrapping her arms around his upper stomach. Her right hand was slowly slithering up his chest while she places her mouth against his left ear.

"Are you sure you can handle me riding with you, David?" She purrs into his ear as he shifts his bike and they were going down the stairs that led onto the beach.

"I can handle you, princess. Can you handle me?" David shouts over the wind as they begin to pick up speed across the beach. He pulls them onto the shoreline where it was much smoother than the soft beach sand.

Hearing David call her princess, Anastasia drops her right hand down to the most sensitive area on the male body. David swerves his Triumph bike hissing and almost vamping out as Anastasia grab a hold of his groin.

"Now, now, David, what did I say about calling me princess?" Anastasia tsk in his ear, a cunning smirk came onto her lips.

"You prefer…Countess." He had to pause in his reply as she gave his groin a quick squeeze then relaxing.

"Good boy." Anastasia bites his hanging earring on his left ear, giving it a tug before resting her chin on his shoulder. She release her hold on his groin making him to breath out in relief, but he try to turn his head to look back at her with a glare, but unable to do so with her head resting on his shoulder.

"You'll pay for grabbing me like that."

"Ooo, are you going to punish me?" Anastasia muses, pressing her body up against his and laying her lips on the shell of his ear.

Once again the bike swerves, this time because of Anastasia seductive ways to him that brought a shiver of pleasure throughout his body. To David, Anastasia was completely lethal in his book. Not only was she the daughter of the first vampire, she can walk out in the sun, and she was strong physique and personality wise, she was seductive. Power and seduction, she was overly a lethal vampire woman.

"How does your father tolerate you?"

"Please! If you meant my father, he is much worst when it comes to using his charms. He is the master of luring anyone that his eyes fall upon." Anastasia tells him, looking forwards to see David pulling the bike up onto his hill that leads into the woods.

Parking behind a tree, David shuts off the Triumph and looks down the hill. Anastasia puts her hands on David's shoulders and pushes herself up to look over him to stare down the hill too.

"Four. Two and two?"

"Unless we finish before the other?" David says, feeling her get off and looking up at her.

"Don't be an ass." Anastasia winks at him before making her way down the hill. David quickly got off the bike and follow after her, smirking as he couldn't wait to see how she feeds.

The four people around the bonfire were blasting rock music, drinking and dancing around the fire. Upon seeing David and Anastasia, they were a bit intoxicated that they raised their drinks to them and greet them to the bonfire.

"Come have a drink with me sexy!"

David felt himself growl as one of the men shout this towards Anastasia. Anastasia glances at David when she heard him let out a warning growl. A sly smirk came onto her face as she knew that he was feeling jealously, but he will most likely deny it if brought up.

"You take him." Anastasia says before she makes her way towards a couple trying to fool around.

David uses a mind control on the two people that will be his meal. However, his eyes look over to Anastasia and watch her grab the couple by their heads and with a flick of wrist, their necks were snap in half.

"Damn. All business and no play, eh, Ana?"

"Ana?" Anastasia glances at David with raise eyebrows upon him calling her this. Only her father calls her by her nickname. She looks away from David and she begins to feed.

David quickly turns to his meals and rips one of their throats upon while breaking the other's ribs by slamming his fist into them. He was more making his prey suffer in any way possible before he fed off them.

Once fed, Anastasia turns around to see David ripping the bodies apart and throwing them into the fire. She turns to the two bodies she fed off of and begins to rip the limps off, tossing them behind her into the fire too. David finds a can of gasoline that the late people had and he pours it into the fire making it to burn stronger and higher, quickly burning the bodies away.

Throwing the gas can into the fire; David turns to look at Anastasia and sees her using her thumb to wipe the blood off her lips then sucking on her fingers. Walking over to her, David grabs her hand before she could suck the blood off causing her to lowly hiss at him, flashing him her fangs.

"For grabbing me." David lowly says, about to throw her over his shoulder but she knees him in the stomach.

He flies backwards and lands in a crouch and his face morphing back into his vampire side. David charges her and tackles her to the ground. Anastasia claps her hands over his ears causing him to sit up and shake his head, but he was toss off her. David grunts as he lands on his side and then kick across the sand.

"David, did you know I am much older than you, thus, I have more experience then you?" Anastasia places her foot onto David's side and kicks him over onto his back.

As David went to shoot up, he was slam back into the sand as Anastasia drops onto him. She straddles his waist, grabs both his wrists and slams them above his head. Bowing her head, Anastasia hair tumble around them to hide both their faces.

"Are you finish?" Anastasia asks, leaning down to lick the small trail of blood that went down his throat.

The sensation of her tongue on his neck cause him to shut his eyes and his eyes to slightly roll back, liking the tingling feeling running through his body whenever she touches him. If his undead heart was back to life, it would be beating very fast.

Her lips were warm from the blood she drank earlier, against his cold skin. Snapping open his eyes, David rolls them over and he was the one staring down at her with a smirk.

"You let me get on top."

"Sometimes I get tire being on the top all the time." She purrs, winking at him.

Her comment makes him press his body against her hard, pushing her body into the sand and making an indent of her body within the sand. She was definitely not an innocent woman went through David's mind because that comments has a naughty meaning. She was definitely unstoppable when it comes to messing with others.

"So, can I ask why you were with Max? Discussing anything that is relevant to my father's request?" Anastasia innocently ask, staring up at him with raise eyebrows.

David bows his head and brushes his lips across her flawless neck, wishing she had a pulse to tease him to instantly bite her. His left hand was trailing down her side, brushing her bare skin since she had decided to wear a black Led Zeppelin crop top that stops an inch above her bellybutton.

"He is still thinking."

"He yelled at you for bothering him about it, didn't he?"

A grunt makes her to laugh as she knew that David was frown upon by his sire for trying to reason with him. Anastasia felt David deep inhale her scent against her neck before exhaling with a low purr of delight.

Putting her right hand upon his chest, feeling his chest pecs flex, Anastasia pushes him off. She sits up and stares at him standing up and brushing beach sand off his body. He holds his right hand out to her making her to drop her hand into his to which he rips her off the ground and into his arms.

Chest to chest, they stare at one another.

"You can say that I'm trying to persuade him into agreeing with making a larger coven." David informs her, his right hand running down her back and resting on her lower back, pressing her into him.

"If not?"

"Then we better start planning about making it come true without him in the picture." David answers, looking down at her right hand brushing his chest then riding up to the back of his neck to run her hand through his hair.

"I like the way you think, David." Anastasia purrs, pushing away from him and making her way into the direction of his Triumph motorcycle.

…**..**

When they got back to the boardwalk, the boys were sitting around on their bikes waiting for David to come back. To the side, Rex and Luke were also waiting, but for Anastasia.

"I hope you boys got along." Anastasia says, still seated behind David on his motorcycle but her arms drop from being wrapped around him.

"We actually did." Luke informs.

"Yeah, we are cool." Marko gives thumbs up with a wink.

To the side, Anastasia sees Star standing there with Laddie. However, the young boy was smiling egoistically upon seeing her arrival. Anastasia gives Laddie a wave making the eight year old Halfling to wave back.

Seeing the way that Star was feeling uncomfortable with Anastasia presence, Anastasia decides to not only make Star more uncomfortable, but show her not to mess with her or what she will mark as hers.

Thus, sliding off the back of David's bike, David looks at Anastasia with a slight frown as he didn't want her to leave. Reaching out with her right hand, she trails her fingertips down the side of David's face until she rests her hand on the side of his neck and she leans down.

The boys catcall and whistle as Anastasia lips were on David lips. The two were kissing with deep passion until Anastasia pulls away. She reaches up to wipe his lips with a wink while David gives her a charming smirk.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Unless you come back with me now." David tries to suggest to which Anastasia gently laughs and stands up straight.

"Not now, but soon. Very soon. Goodnight David and boys." Anastasia begins to walk away while licking her lips, tasting David on her and the slight blood from those people he fed off of.

"Let's go boys…Star ride with Paul or someone else for now on." David says, his eyes resting on Anastasia as she was walking away with Rex and Luke.

He licks his lips to taste Anastasia and he couldn't help but want her even more then he already does. He wants to taste her some more and he wants her to stand beside him when he goes to take out Max when the time comes.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter! This one shows the seductive and mischievous side of Anastasia.**

**Anyways, please enjoy, keep reading and please review!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:** The Deal

…**..**

…**.. Couple Days Later: …..**

…**..**

The two young men look up to see Anastasia coming out of the kitchen with an amuse look upon her face. They stare at her with confusion as she was on the phone with her father, who is the king of vampires and who was losing his patience about Max not accepting the proposition yet.

"What is so amusing, especially after getting off the phone with the master?" Rex asks, his head turning with Luke's at the same time as they follow Anastasia walking across the living room and sitting in the armchair next to the couch they were sitting on.

"The part where my father is using a phone in general. He was trying to have a conversation with me but was cursing the phone the whole time because he either hit buttons while talking or trying to pace around but it's a cord phone, so he was trap. It pretty funny how piss off he gets when new modern technology comes out and he tries to figure it out." Anastasia informs them with a gentle chuckle as she rethinks of her father cursing about the stupid phone.

Both Rex and Luke got images of the king of vampires trying to figure out new things without any help causing them to snicker underneath their breaths. After a few seconds, the three calm down and got serious looks upon their faces, except Luke, who was grinning and bouncing a bit in the seat, showing the high energy he has.

"So, what did he say?"

"Well, his patience are almost gone and he agrees with the plan of letting David take over."

"I agree." Rex nods his head, thinking about the platinum blonde vampire name David and knowing that he would be the perfect leader for this coven.

They all agree that David was perfect for the coven role since he has that 'don't-fuck-with-me' personal and everything about him was dominance. Plus, even though Max was David and the boys sire, David was more of the leader and making choices, more than Max ever does.

"We have to inform David, don't we?"

"Yes and Luke can have the pleasure of taunting Max about time running out very soon." Anastasia glances at Luke, smirking as Luke fist pump the air and mischief appearing in his eyes.

"Now, since the sun just set, the Lost Boys will be coming out for their daily of bringing hell to the boardwalk. I can inform David of what is going to happen."

"Yeah, and sink your teeth into him too. Is he your pet?" Luke smirks.

"He is not my pet. I simply, well, enjoy his company." Anastasia stands up and making her way towards the door.

Hearing her say this and the soft look across her face, both Luke and Rex look at one another with disbelief faces before turning to look at Anastasia. They only witness a soft side of Anastasia when it comes to family, cute animals or children. Therefore, seeing her becoming soft over another vampire, a male one at that, instantly knowing smirks came onto Rex and Luke face.

"You like him!" Rex and Luke shout at the same time causing her to whirl around, hissing at them with glowing red eyes.

"Oh, calm down. It's not a bad thing." Rex stands up making his way to the front door too.

"Yeah, I mean you two seem to fit each other with your personalities. Plus, you need a guy in your life." Luke sighs before smiling. He sniggers as Anastasia shoves Rex and he out the front door, mumbling about sealing their mouths shut.

"You just need your father's approval."

"Oh fuck off and let's go. When have you two become experts on relationships." Anastasia growls, getting into the driver's seat of the jeep.

The two men got into the jeep just as she starts it up and pulls out of the driveway, heading into the direction of the boardwalk.

"We are just pointing out the obvious." Luke says.

"Whatever." Anastasia mutters, not wanting to discuss this anymore.

Seeing that she wasn't going to argue with them anymore or deny the facts that they said, both Luke and Rex glance at one another and knew that they were right about Anastasia feelings towards the certain platinum blonde hair, cornflower blue eyes vampire.

…**..**

…**.. The Boardwalk: …..**

…**..**

Upon arrival at the boardwalk, Anastasia commanded Luke and Rex to go off to Max's video store and give him a taunting yet serious warning about the sand in the hourglass was coming down to a few grains of sand.

While they vanish, she vanish into the crowd of people. More and more people were appearing on the boardwalk as the lights were coming on the shops and rides, lighting up the area.

The night crowd appear to be the biggest, but tonight she notice that many were heading in a direction. Listening closely, she can hear music playing making her to think that a free concert was going on.

As Anastasia walks near the railing, her eyes look out over the beach and at the ocean. Some reason the ocean or any sort of water landmark calms her down. It brings this relaxing and tranquil feeling over her.

Walking across the pier dock that overhangs over the ocean shoreline, Anastasia gets to the end and places her hands on the railing. She shuts her eyes, breathing in the smell of the ocean and the waves rustling up the sandy shoreline of the beach. Everything around her was dull to a low sound, only the ocean and she were presence in this calming atmosphere.

The peacefulness shatter like a rock slamming into a wall of glass when a presence appear behind her. Snapping open her eyes, she went to turn but a chest press up against her back and familiar black gloved hands were place on top of her hands on the railing, trapping her against the railing.

"David."

A low growl emits from the back of his throat as he brushes his nose up the side of her neck and up to her ear.

"Anastasia."

Managing to pull her hands from underneath his, Anastasia whirls around so her chest press up against his. He step forwards, pushing her lower back into the railing and giving her a sly grin.

Bringing her hands up, her hands drag up his stomach to his chest and liking how his muscles flex underneath her hands. Her left hand stay on his right chest pectoral while her right hand went up to play with the hanging earring on his left ear.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" David sly grin was turning into a playful smirk, his body pressing into hers some more making her to smirk back at him, knowing that he was thinking of something naughty.

"You become the leader of the coven, but you can't back down from getting rid of your sire. It appears that my father likes what he hears when I told him about you."

"Your father?" David lowly says, thinking of how the king of vampires approves of him. Not only did Anastasia approve him but also, her father. That was a bit plus and it brought this pleasurable and proud feeling through him.

"Do you agree on these terms? It appears my father has finally lost his patience about waiting." Anastasia tells him, pausing in playing with his earring and now she was dragging her fingertips across his jawline, feeling the whiskers.

"If I agree, I have to know that you will be by my side. If I need any help."

"You won't need help. But I'll be there."

"Then you got yourself a deal." David leans forwards that the tip of their noses brush each other.

"Good because I wasn't going to take no for an answer." Anastasia informs him, grasps his face with her hands now and brushing her lips against his.

Not liking the lightness of this feathery kiss, David wraps his arms around her back, wrenching her hard against him and slam his lips against hers making her to lowly moan. That sent him off more as he continues to passionately kiss her, loving the pleasurable and tingling feeling going through him whenever Anastasia was around him or they touch.

After what seem like forever, they pull away and David gives her a smug smirk. She slaps his chest and pushes him aside, but grabs his left hand, entwine their fingers together. His eyebrows come together upon her action, wondering what she was doing as he wasn't one to hold hands.

"Ana, what do you think you are doing?" David was now walking besides her, trying to pull his hand out of hers but she squeeze his hand with unbelievable strength.

"Holding hands. Don't you see the jealous eyes that watch us?" Anastasia points out as they begin walking the boardwalk.

David looks around at their surroundings and indeed he sees jealous eyes of both men and women, seeing David and Anastasia holding hands. There was fear mix in too, but it appear that they were jealous of them because David and Anastasia were too attractive people that were desire by many. Seeing them like this, looking together, it brought envy from those eyeing them.

"Interesting, but still…" David looks down at their entwine hands before looking up at Anastasia.

Anastasia was staring back at him but walks in front of him, turns to face him and presses her body up against his. Instantly, his free hand presses against her lower back to keep her up against his body.

"You do what I want to do and…" She pauses before standing up on her tippy toes to put her mouth against his right ear, her cool breath brushing the shell of his ear that he almost shiver.

"I'll come back to your place and we can have some…fun." Anastasia nips his ear before stepping back and giving him a seductive, suggestive grin.

Upon that request, David gives her hand a squeeze and gives her a smirk. That request was definitely not something he would ever pass up, especially with a cunning and attractive woman like Anastasia.

"Deal." David begins swinging their hands in between their bodies with a smug smirk making her to toss her head back and laugh.

As they walk together, walking pass the concert, David eyes the crowd to see Star dancing around and a teenage boy was eyeing her with wanting. Anastasia rests her head against David's shoulder making him to look down at her with a smirk.

"What are you looking at?"

"It appears that Star attracted attention to her by a teenager around her age. Maybe that'll be her first kill." David says making Anastasia to snort in disbelief, knowing that Star was too much about humanity that she won't do what David suggested.

"Please, she won't do it. You, the boys, I and even my bodyguards know she won't do it." Anastasia points out making David to lowly growl underneath his breath as he knew that she was right.

The boys and Max knew that Star would not become a full vampire as she stated many times. David would command Star to take out that boy that appears to be interest in her and that'll be her inauguration into becoming a full. If she doesn't do it, then David will destroy her once and for all, getting rid of the nuisance of dealing with that Halfling.

"She has one last chance and if she doesn't do what I want her to do then she is gone."

"And you'll leave Laddie alone."

"Why is that?"

"Let him grow into a teenager. Seriously, think about being trap in a child's body and having a brain of a thirty year old. Trust me, it is highly annoying." Anastasia tells him and getting past memories of children at her father's parties, thinking how some of them have the mind of an adult but trap in a child's body. It must be frustrating to be like that.

"Alright." David agrees, knowing that she must've witness child vampires many times.

Standing at the edge of the crowd, Star appear with Laddie trailing behind her. Laddie lights up when he sees Anastasia making her to wave at him with a grin. He excitedly waves back before running off making Anastasia to look where he was going and seeing him running up to Dwayne.

"Star, that boy that is following you. He is your meal to become a fully vampire or else." David states, a sadistic smile coming onto his face as Star got fear going through her eyes.

Her eyes did glance down to see him holding Anastasia hand making her to look up at David then at Anastasia. Anastasia eyes flash to a glowing red making Star to swallow hard, nod her head before disappearing back into the concert crowd.

"Let's go wait, shall we?" David grins, leading Anastasia to the area where the boys and his motorcycles were.

Letting go of Anastasia hand, David gets onto his motorcycle and sits back a bit. His eyes slightly widen when Anastasia swings her legs over his legs and sat down before him, straddling him with her back against the motorcycle handlebars.

An impish grin couldn't' help but come onto his lips at their intimate positon on his Triumph. Placing his hands on her hips, he tugs her forwards so their pelvic area were press together.

"Enjoying yourself?" Anastasia purrs, resting her hands on his shoulders and giving him a cunning smile.

"If I tell you yes, are you going to move?"

"Nope." Anastasia assures him.

"Whoa, whoa." Marko threw his hands in the air as he sees the sight before him with his brothers.

"What do we got here? Ow, ow!" Paul exclaims.

David and Anastasia look to the side to see the rest of the Lost Boys appearing with wide smiles on their faces upon seeing the intimate position that David and Anastasia were in on David's bike.

"Something that you'll never have." Anastasia fires back causing Paul to pout as the boys laugh at him.

"I assume that the lady here is off limits now." Marko points out then quickly nodding as David gives him a glare to show that Anastasia was definitely off limits to any of them.

"Anastasia there you are."

Rex and Luke appear, eyebrows rising upon seeing her position but then smirking with knowing smirks making her to roll her eyes. She knew that they were definitely going to give her shit after this and I told you so comments.

"Yes, here I am. Follow if you want." Anastasia tells her two bodyguards.

"Can we go? I'm starving." Marko whines then growls when Paul punches him in the arm.

"Yes. But one thing first…"

"What?" The boys said at the same time, staring at David.

"Star is on a mission to become a full. Let's see if she can do it."

"Doubt it." Paul waves his right hand around with an 'I-could-care-less' manner. He gets onto his motorcycle with the rest of the Lost Boys. Dwayne straps Laddie on the back of his motorcycle to him and gets on.

"Unless you want to stay like this, which will be highly distracting for me, then go ahead. But if you don't want to wipe out, I suggest move to the back."

"Fine. I was just giving you a bit of demonstration of the position I want with you." Anastasia gives him a wink as she slides off his body.

If the boys were around or anyone for that matter, David would have taken Anastasia against the pier right there. Or rather, underneath the pier away from prying eyes. He didn't want anyone to look at Anastasia like the way he does and he didn't want anyone to eye her as she was going to be his.

"You're pushing it."

"I'm not pushing nothing. Just getting you hot under the collar." Anastasia slides onto the back of his motorcycle, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin upon his left shoulder. She gives his neck a nip making him to hold himself back from vamping out at the pleasure feeling washing over him.

"And it appears that Star lure the boy to her. Look." Anastasia points forwards.

David eyes trail forwards to see that Star was about to get on the bike of the boy that supposed to be her prey. Immediately, David starts up the Triumph, which the others follow lead. Soon, David hit the throttle, going forwards then stops near Star and the boy with the boys behind him.

"Where are you going, Star?"

"With Michael."

"Oh really? Get on Paul's bike, Star. Now."

"Hey! Wait, Star?" The boy name Michael tries to confront her back to him, to go with him somewhere, but she gives him an apologetic grin before getting onto the back of Paul's bike.

David eyes Michael's Honda before looking back at Michael with a smirk. Anastasia studies this boy, Michael, seeing him looking at Star with lovesick eyes before looking at David with a slight glare for his commanding ways. Though, Michael's eyes flicker to Anastasia on the back of David's bike making David to rev his motorcycle, not liking Michael eyeing Anastasia.

Anastasia lies a kiss on the skin underneath David's ear, instantly calming him down. David drops his left hand from his bike's handlebars and rest that hand upon her thigh, caressing her leg.

"Nice bike. I'm David, behind me is my Anastasia. There is Paul, Marko and Dwayne."

"I'm Laddie." Laddie waves from his spot behind Dwayne, who grins a bit at the little boy.

"So, a Honda 250." David eyes Michael's bike again.

"Yeah."

"Do you know where Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the point?" David asks Michael, revving the Triumph again.

"I can't beat that Triumph." Michael points out, shaking his head.

"You don't have to beat me, Michael. Just keep up." David states, smirking before letting go of the clutch and hitting the throttle.

The boys quickly following behind laughing and hollering with excitement as they race across the boardwalk, down a flight of stairs and onto the beach. The motorcycles effortlessly went through the soft beach sand and soon they were riding on the shoreline that was smoother on the surface.

They evaded people that were taking a night stroll on the beach, which resulted them in getting yell out. Though they just laugh it off as they kept going faster and faster down the beach.

"Go faster, David." Anastasia whispers into his ear causing David to shift the Triumph causing the motorcycle to go faster across the shoreline.

Coming to the one of the piers, Anastasia glances back to see that Michael was getting a look of worry across his face, trying to figure out how he was going to dodge the pilings of the pier. She snickers and looks back forwards as David and the boys effortlessly go around the pillars of the pier, not even coming close to one of them.

Once they past that, they were heading towards sand dunes that David just drove in between them while Marko and Dwayne latch themselves off one, landing in someone's bonfire and getting scream at for their move.

The boys only laugh as they kept riding and soon the beach scenery was disappearing and a woods surroundings start to take over. Anastasia glances back to see that Michael was right behind them with a look of determination to beat David. Looking back forwards, David was dodging trees while staying on a thin dirt path that the boys and he go up and down many times.

Anastasia eyes narrow as a sudden fog came slithering through the woods and thickening the air for the human eyes to see. Her arms gave a gentle squeeze to David's waist as they come out of the woods and were driving across a cliff. Looking back, Michael was coming up on their side with a victorious grin, thinking that he has David beat.

However, up ahead was a drop off that Michael could not see. Only when David starts to slow down does Michael notice that something wasn't right. Instantly, David hits the brakes, sliding the motorcycle sideways causing Michael to do the same.

Coming to a sudden stop, Anastasia looks down and whistles in an impress tone at how David stop the motorcycle right on the edge.

"Impress?"

"I am actually." Anastasia replies, pushing herself up against David closer. He drives the motorcycle away from the edge and parks it. Anastasia slides off and soon David did too, resting his right hand on her lower back.

The other boys soon showed up and were snickering as Michael did stop on the edge of the cliff, but fell back onto the cliff ground and was panting with fear in his eyes, realizing how close he was to his death fall.

Soon, the fear disappear from Michael's face and he stood up with a mix look of revenge and anger. On Paul's bike, Star try to call his name, but it was no used. Instead, Michael storms up to a smug smirking David and Michael punches David across the face.

That cause Anastasia to lowly growl and step forwards, but David wraps his arms around her from behind and pulls her back up against his chest. He rests his chin on her shoulder and rocks them a bit back and forth while he stare at Michael with a cunning grin.

The other boys step forwards, ready to defend David, but David shakes his head at them. Looking at Michael, David lightly chuckles as he holds a glaring Anastasia to him.

"Just you and me. Come on." Michael kept repeating, bringing his fists up.

That only cause the boys to laugh and Anastasia to shake her head while David kept smirking.

"How far are you willing to go, Michael?" David asks before lying his lips against the side of Anastasia head, all the while keeping his mocking eyes on Michael, who appear to calm down and wonder what the hell was going to happen.

While they were having a stare down, Anastasia looks off towards the woods where the fog was still lacing within. She watches as Rex and Luke appear causing the Lost Boys to cheer while hollering out their names in excitement.

"Let's go." David commands, keeping his right arm around Anastasia waist and walking towards the cliff side where there was a ledge to walk down.

Soon, they came to an opening of a cave where cautious signs were all over the entrance, boards hanging from the opening, showing someone rip or broke through the middle of them.

Entering the cave, there was a tunnel that they went down, being cautious of the reeky wood steps. David kept Anastasia close, glancing back every so often to see that everyone, specifically Michael, was following closely behind.

When they enter a lobby area, Anastasia was instantly intrigue and looking around with calculating eyes. There was posters lying around, trinkets like seashells were hanging in one section of the cave lobby, an old water fountain was in the middle with trinkets hanging off it too, and there was couches with chairs on another side. There was other openings near the back of the walls that must be other areas or rooms.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about eighty years ago. Too bad that they built it right on top of the San Andreas Fault. In 1906, when a big one hit San Francisco, the ground open up and this place took a header right into the crack." David explains, the history of the place, glancing back at the awestruck Michael with a smirk.

Anastasia steps away from David as David walk towards Michael to show him around. Rex and Luke were staring around before coming to stand near her.

"They should clean it."

"Rex, they are a group of guys that are crazy in the head. Lighten up." Anastasia says, eyeing David turning to the rest of the Lost Boys that spread out throughout the cave.

"Man, you wouldn't believe half of cool stuff we found in here." Paul says, jumping up onto the ledge of the water fountain, walking around it with his arms spread out as if he had to balance himself.

"We should go, Michael." Star steps up to Michael, trying to get him away from David.

"No, stick around a bit." David puts his hand on Michael's shoulder and dragging him away from a fear stricken Star, who shyly crosses her arms over her chest.

"We were going to go grab some food." Michael looks at Star, saying before looking back at David.

"Good idea. Marko, get food." David says making Marko to salute him off before Marko disappear through a hole in the wall behind the chairs.

Anastasia glances to her right, watching Luke talking to Dwayne about the skateboard in his hand while Rex plop himself on a couch and looking at his hands, picking his callouses. Anastasia turns around and David was before her with a smirk before he rests his hand on her lower back.

She watches as Paul hands Michael this cigarette, but the scent was different.

"What is that?"

"You don't know what that is?" David grins at her in disbelief, but upon her glaring and her eyes bleeding to the glowing red, he gives her a gentle look.

"It's a joint. You know, weed."

"Oohhh. Well, I didn't know. I may have been around for a while, but never had to deal with anything relevant to that." Anastasia lowly tells David making him to nod as he figures that her father kept her within their home and not exposure her to the world.

Once Michael takes a few hits, Paul snatches it back and plops it back into his mouth with a wide grin. David waves at Michael to sit down on the couch to which Michael did. David sat himself down in this old style wood wheelchair and he looks up at Anastasia.

"Sit."

"Are you commanding me?" Anastasia points to her chest, eyes narrowing down at David as she wasn't one to be commanded to do things. The only one to have authority over her is her father.

The boys seem to quiet down and stare in between David and Anastasia, seeing that David was trending on the royal grounds of their kind. Rex and Luke glance at each other before looking at David to see that he wasn't backing down in a stare down with Anastasia. This makes the two bodyguards to know that David was a perfect partner for Anastasia if he hasn't look away from her yet and instead, challenging her.

"Please, milady." David mockingly says making her eyebrows rise before she sits herself down on his lap sideways. He rests his right hand on her thigh and his left was against her back, keeping her close.

It was an awkward silence, David staring down Michael with a sarcastic grin.

"So, um, where are you guys from?" Michael decides to strike up the conversation.

"We're from right here." Paul runs by the couch, shouting and jumping back onto the water fountain to tinkle with the boom box.

"I mean where do you live?" Michael clears up his question.

"Right here." Dwayne glides by on a skateboard that Luke seem to be desperate to try out since he never saw one before.

"You live here? Do your folks let you?"

"Is he talking about parents?" Paul points making the others to nod their heads with snickers. Even Rex grins a little as he was finding this situation becoming entertaining.

"We do what we want, Michael. We have complete freedom." David rests his head on Anastasia shoulder, gently blowing his breath on her neck causing her to shiver a bit and him to grin in success.

"Nobody knows about this place and nobody knows about us." David adds on, seeing that Michael was getting a peak of interest about this new information. This makes David to nuzzle his face into Anastasia neck to not show his vicious and cunning smirk as he was luring Michael into a trap.

"Freedom, Michael. No parents, no rules. Hell, we are as free as the birds." David leans back in the wheelchair to spread out his arms to emphasize his points. Anastasia gently laughs, licking her bottom lips and glancing at Michael with half-lidded eyes.

A victorious smirk almost came onto her lips when she sees Michael move unsteadily in his seat underneath her gaze.

"Chow time!" Marko pops out of the hole that he had left earlier out of and in his arms was a big brown bag.

"Chinese. Good choice." David says, holding his hands up above his head and catching the carton that was thrown at him.

"Have you ever had this?" David lowly asks, Anastasia sitting forwards to show her the Chinese noodles inside.

"No."

"Well, I have to definitely teach you a lot of things." David says making her to nod in agreement as she felt like a newborn learning about new things.

"But first, guest first." David says, watching Marko hand Michael a carton to which he opens up to show white rice.

Utensils were handed out, David takes chopsticks and stabs it into the noodles before clamping some in between the chopsticks. However before he even thinks about eating it or giving some to Anastasia, he looks up at Michael to see him eyeing the white rice with an unsure expression.

"It's only rice. Don't you like rice? Three hundred Chinese people can't be wrong." David tells him with a smirk before lifting the noodles up to Anastasia mouth.

She takes a bite and chews before nodding her head with a grin.

"Good?"

She nods her head making David to nod back before looking towards Michael, who was beginning to eat the rice. David leans up to Anastasia ear, glancing in the corner of his eyes to see Star watching with fear for Michael and fear for what David was going to do.

"Watch this." David darkly whispers into Anastasia ear before leaning back to stare down at Michael with an insidious look.

"So, how do you like those maggots, Michael?"

"What?"

"You're eating maggots. How do they taste?" David smirks.

Anastasia holds back her laughter as she knew that David was using the power of illusion on Michael, especially when Michael took a few hits on the weed, thus doubling the hallucination.

The boys laugh as Michael got a disgust look upon his face and spits the race out of his mouth. He stares down at the carton with a confuse express upon seeing it was only white rice. He looks up at everyone with confusion as he didn't know what was going on.

"Leave him alone." Star blurts out, standing up from a spot she sat in at the corner of the cave.

Everyone just roll their eyes at her trying to make them to stop teasing her interest, but definitely wasn't going to happen. They were going to have fun.

"Sorry, Michael, no hard feelings, huh?" David innocently says making Anastasia to snort a bit, but turns her head away to hide her amusement. Seeing David trying to act innocent was an understatement because he was nowhere innocent when it comes to messing with others.

"Here. Try these noodles." David holds out the carton of noodles to Michael, who reaches out for it but then cringes with disgust again.

"Worms! You're eating worms!" Michael exclaims, watching with a pale face as David feeds some of the noodles to Anastasia, who sucks in a single noodle making Michael to pale more.

"Stop!" Michael reaches out, but David pushes the wheelchair back and out of Michael's reach all the while eating the noodles.

"That's enough!" Star shouts.

"Jeesh, someone doesn't like to have fun." Anastasia says making the guys to snicker and nod their heads in agreement.

When Star tries to glare at Anastasia, Anastasia just stares back and flashes her a quick canine smile before giving her an innocent one. This makes Star to look away, trying to hide away the fear that emerges within her upon staring into Anastasia pale blue eyes. The dark mischievous and powerful vibe that comes of Anastasia causes a shiver of fear to run throughout Star's body.

Seeing that Star becomes uneasy around Anastasia, David sets the carton of noodles aside to hold Anastasia closer and have a smug smirk gracing his lips upon having Anastasia by his side.

But as for Anastasia, she was glad that she has David by her side and agreeing with their deal about getting rid of Max, so David can take over. From there, the new coven will soon be created.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**It sure has been a while, well, a while since I last update. Anyways, here's another chapter. We are now into the movie.**

**Just a heads up, I'm probably going to change the rating for the next chapter to mature because well, why else would it change to mature viewing *wink face.***

**Anyways, thanks for reading, hopefully you enjoy it and please leave comments behind. They make me feel happy for making others happy! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:** Warmth

…**..**

…**.. An Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

The hour past as the Lost Boys hung around Michael in their sunken hotel cave. They watch with smirks on their faces as Michael was becoming slightly wary and appear to not be comprehending like he normally should.

"Let's go out and have some fun." David states making the boys to shout with excitement, running out of the cave.

Both Rex and Luke glance at Anastasia, waiting to see what she was going to do. She looks at them as she was walking beside David with Michael following behind them.

"Anastasia?" Rex lowly whispers.

"You can come or you can go."

"We'll be in the shadows." Rex states, grabbing the back of Luke's shirt and dragging him off behind him.

David smirks as Anastasia and he walk out of the cave together, getting onto his motorcycle like the rest of the boys. Michael slowly got onto his and quickly follows everyone else as they rode right by him.

They rode for about a few minutes before parking their motorcycles behind bushes. David tucks his hands in his wool coat pockets, but still has the smirk upon his lips, especially when Anastasia loops her left arm through his right arm as they walk out from the woods and onto a railroad track.

It was quieter than usual as they walk down the railroad that cut through the woods. The night air has a hint of eeriness to it, especially when fog begins to crawl across the ground.

"What's going on?" Michael asks as he sees a railroad track bridge up ahead.

"What's going on, Marko?" David glances at Marko, who playfully shrugs his shoulders with a grin before he looks at Paul walking beside him.

"I don't know. What's going on Paul?"

"Who wants to know?" Paul grins.

"Michael wants to know." David points out causing the boys to laugh.

Anastasia shakes her head, grinning at how the boys love to get a good laugh in or humor themselves. She knew they can act immature yet at the same time they did it because it works in their favor. It works in their favor because they knew the ways to bug or annoy people and they don't care if they do. They are confident enough to take on anything that comes their way, especially having inhuman abilities and being a vampire.

Once they walk about halfway across the bridge, they stop at the middle and they stood on the edge, looking down. Underneath the bridge was complete fog where the bottom could not be seen. But with inhuman senses, Anastasia can hear the sound of water trickling across rocks making her to know it was either a river or creek.

"Feel like hanging around? Grab one of the support beams." David bends his head down, putting his lips right up against her ear and whispering this into Anastasia ear.

"Ladies first." David states making the boys to holler with excitement.

"So, you mean Paul?" Anastasia jabs her thumb behind her at Paul with a smirk.

The boys laughed at that as Paul gives her a playful glare and sticks his tongue out at her. She winks at him before she pulls away from David and she drops down causing Michael to yell out in fright. Looking down, Michael sees that Anastasia has grab on one of the bridge's support beams and was swinging back and forth.

Soon, the rest of the boys join her, except David and Michael making them to look up, wondering what was taking them so long. Anastasia sees that David and Michael appear to be exchanging words before David jumps down, catching the bar that Anastasia was swinging on.

David bumps into her making Anastasia eyebrows to rise at him and a small amuse grin. He winks at her before he looks up with the exciting hollering of the rest of the Lost Boys. They see Michael slowly climbing down, cautious grabbing the bar that was across from Anastasia and David. Complete nervousness was evident in Michael as he tightly holds onto the bar.

The bridge begin to shake making the boys to shout louder while Anastasia shakes her head as she sees the train coming.

"Hold on." David impishly smirks at Michael, who fear was building up more and more especially when the train begin to rush over the bridge tracks, violently shaking the bridge.

That is when the boys begin to let go, one by one.

First it was Paul, who pretend that he was screaming in fear as he lets go but as he disappears through the fog, his crazy laughter was heard. Next was Marko, who let out a big 'whoop' before disappearing into the fog. Then Dwayne, who simply went down silently.

The fog below was thick, nothing could be seen making Michael to stare down, wondering what was below and what happen to the boys.

"Well, this is getting boring to me…" Anastasia states making Michael to stare at her like she was a lunatic while David snickers.

"Think you can catch me?" Anastasia stares at David saying with a sly smirk. He gives her a wink just as she her left hand go, therefore hanging by her right hand.

"See ya, Michael." Anastasia winks before letting go and falling through the air before her body starts slicing through the fog.

As she falls, she was about to fly up as she felt the ground coming close until she was caught. She sees that David was the one that caught her and he was holding her bridal style with a smug smirk.

"Got you."

"Hmp, so you are a fast flyer. Good to know." Anastasia says, wrapping her right arm around his neck as he lowers them to the ground where the rest of the boys were standing on the edge of a small river.

However, they all look up as they hear Michael yell out in fear and was free falling towards them, unconscious and no way in hell able to save himself. Therefore, Paul and Marko flew up and caught him when David gave them a look to do so.

"Bring him home. Dwayne, get his bike and drive it home." David commands making the boys to nod then flew off to do their thing.

While David flew over the woods with Anastasia in his arms. Soon they land near the motorcycles, but standing there was Rex and Luke, waiting for them. David sets Anastasia down, but she grasp his arm making him to look at her with curiosity.

"I remember that I told you that we were going to have our bit of fun."

Upon hearing Anastasia saying this and remembering that she indeed told him this back at the boardwalk, David got a pleasure grin on his lips. Both Rex and Luke were muttering something underneath their breath.

"What was that?"

"Just trying to figure out where we are going to sleep for the night."

"Stay at the cave. The boys won't mind." David answers, now seeing that Anastasia and he were going to be heading back to her place for the rest of the night.

The two bodyguards nod their head before disappearing into the woods. David turns to Anastasia, seeing that she was sitting on the back of his Triumph, waiting for him. A sly grin comes onto his face, excitement running through his body as he knew what was going to be coming. Stepping to his motorcycle, David reaches out to cup the side of her face and lean forwards, giving her a smothering kiss.

Pulling away, David slides in front of her and starts the Triumph right up, revving it a few times before quickly taking off into the night. He knew where Anastasia lives as he check out where she lived a few days ago out of curiosity.

Arriving at the house that Anastasia and her bodyguards live in, David wraps his left arm around Anastasia waist as they walk up the walkway to the front door. Once the door was open and slam shut, David picks Anastasia up bridal style and his lips were on hers.

Telepathically showing directions to her bedroom, David was instantly there and tossing her onto the king size bed.

Getting onto her knees and moving to the edge of the bed, Anastasia hands were against David's chest, holding him in place. A low growl emits from within his chest making her to smirk and lean up to give his bottom lip a playful nip.

"Patience, David." Anastasia purrs, her hands running underneath his wool jacket and overcoat and pushing them off.

David rips off his black leather gloves and his bare cool hands were cupping her face, holding her close as he deepen their kissing. He can feel her hands running underneath his black t-shirt and up his abs to his chest pectorals causing him to lowly groan against her lips.

Pulling away from her, David gently pushes her against her chest making her to fall and bounce a little as she lands on her back. She grins as he crawls over her and grins down at her. David sees her eyes glow crimson red before returning back to their pale sea foam blue green eyes.

Sitting up onto his knees, David pulls off his black t-shirt before he hovers back over her, his hands resting on either side of her head.

"It looks like I'm more undress then you."

"What are you going to do about it, David?" She whispers, her hands ghosting up his abs and chest pecs, loving the feel of his muscles flexing underneath her hand.

His hands were on her top, pulling it off before his right hand hover over the button of her black jean booty shorts. Unbuttoning the single button and unzipping it down, David stares into Anastasia eyes with a cunning smirk coming onto his lips.

Her hands were on his pant buttons, doing the same thing that he was doing to her. Once their bottoms were shed, Anastasia eyebrows rose upon David going commando. He just gives her a smirk making her to tilt her head back and laugh. His lips were upon her neck once she bared it to him.

Sucking and nipping up and down her neck, not enough to break skin. Anastasia purrs as his cold lips attack her neck, her eyes fluttering as the pleasurable sensation was running up and down her body.

Air brush against her bare skin as she felt her bra and underwear gone in an instant. Their skins were cold, but it felt as if their body was heating up as they clung together and create slight friction as they slightly move against one another, loving the contact of their bare skins together.

Pulling her towards the pillows, David stares down at her through half-lidded eyes, enjoying the passionate and desire look gracing her expression. Reaching up, David brushes a few of strands of her hair away from her face.

"Do you realize how gorgeous you are?"

"I have been told."

"Well, I want to be the only one to tell you this." David growls against her lips, giving her lips a few pecks before burying his head into the side of her neck and taking a playful nip.

Then David begin to glide down her body, kissing, sucking and nipping down her body. Anastasia head tilts back, her eyes stare at the ceiling of her bedroom and a pleasurable grin came onto her lips, enjoying David's feathery kisses running down her naval then pausing, attacking around her stomach and just below her bellybutton.

Has she slept with men before? Yes, she has, but only a few from the past. Most were relationships, but they didn't last because they couldn't handle being with her, or rather, her countess status. Her father put fear in many and even his own kind.

Lips dragging back up her body, brushing in the valley between her breasts, David was fully back on top of her, his hands pressing against the sides of her head, clenching and unclenching the pillow her head was resting on. The feel of her knees brushing up against either side of his hips makes David to hold back the shiver that was rising up within his body.

Staring into one another eyes, Anastasia leans up and brushes her lips against his before moving her mouth to his right ear. Her breath brushing against the shell of his ear.

"What are you waiting for?" Anastasia purrs, nipping his ear before she falls back against the pillow, her hands coming up to brush against his chest and going down his side.

Growling lowly, David slams his lips against her own lips and he moves forwards, sliding into her. Her hands clench his sides before sliding up onto his back and clenching his shoulder blades, feeling them flex as he begins to slowly move in and out of her.

"David."

Grunting, David looks into her eyes and see that they were bleeding into that crimson red. He can feel his fangs emerging from his gums and he knew that his eyes must be turning into that radiant golden orange color with flecks of red in them.

His mouth came to hovering over her throat where a main artery was. Anastasia mouth was latch onto the underside of his jawline, sucking then taking a nip before her mouth was near his left ear now.

"I allow you permission to bite me and drink. You'll be the first to ever have permission to do so." Anastasia groans against him, feeling him slam into her before he bit into her neck causing her to moan his name at the pleasurable feeling.

It was an ecstasy feeling of biting and drinking her that David pick up his pace thrusting into her and making sure that their hips connected every time. Her blood was not too sweet or spicy, it and was perfect. He felt like a dehydrated man that went without water for years and just getting water for the first time.

Her blood was addictive and as he kept drinking, he felt this weird tingling feeling pooling deep within his chest. Stopping, David tilts his head back and licks his lips, eyes shutting at the pleasant feeling.

Looking back down at the attractive countess below him, David mouth was against hers and his hands clench the pillow on either side of her head, thrusting harder and harder into her.

"David!"

"Ana, you're perfect." David growls into her ear, nuzzling his face underneath her ear. He lowly groans as she bites into him, getting a taste of him.

It felt as if the two was going on forever until the familiar buildup of pleasure was happening in their lower regions. David picks up the pace, his lips finding hers, both drowning out their grunts and moans.

After a few minutes, the buildup of was release and both vampires were loudly moaning each other names, panting and shivering at the wonderful pleasurable feeling spreading throughout their body.

It was toe-curling and all they felt was ecstasy.

David continue to slowly pound into Anastasia, milking each other releases, especially his. He slowly came to a stop and drops his forehead against her own, they were staring one another through half-lidded eyes and lazy grins on their lips.

"Damn." He whispers with a chuckle as he felt as if he was on cloud nine, but so was Anastasia.

"Damn, indeed." Anastasia agrees, gently laughing underneath her breath.

Dropping to the side of her, David pulls her into his chest and rest his chin on top of her head. His right arm was underneath her head while his left was resting on her hip, caressing the top of her right hipbone.

"Just to tell you, David, I don't share. If you do something that makes me upset, I will castrate you."

"I understand. Same for you, but not the castrating part." David mumbles, eyes shutting as he was feeling the familiar sleeping spell coming over him. The sun was coming close to rising for the new day.

"I'm loyal when it comes to relationships. Don't you worry." Anastasia lips lay against his chest before nuzzling her face into his chest.

Together they slept, but David woken up when he felt this warm feeling that was very familiar to him, but it has been buried in the deep part of his mind. Snapping open his cornflower blue eyes open, David realize the blinds weren't shut on the French doors that led out to a balcony to look out at the ocean.

"GAH!" David shouts, trying to get out of the bed and move out of the sunlight, but pauses as he realizes something.

Holding his hands out, his eyes were wide as the sunlight was blaring down on his cold skin, but he wasn't burning. He wasn't turning to ashes.

A slightly smaller hand than his lands within his hands making him to look to his right where Anastasia was staring up at him with a gentle grin.

"I gave you permission to have my blood. Therefore—"

"I can walk in the sun too…" David whispers, looking back down at his hands than his body where the sun was shining down on him.

Getting out of the bed, not caring that he was bare ass naked, David stands before the French doors and let the sunlight caress his body. His eyes shut as he realizes that it been over seventy years since he felt the sun on him.

Anastasia comes up behind him, grinning as she was happy at his reaction to be able to walk in the sun again. It wasn't only because she gave him permission to have her blood, but also, they were something from ancient text.

Sliding herself up against his back and sliding her hands up his chest, she presses her naked front against his naked back. Her lips brushing his shoulders with a grin.

"We are something rare, David."

"Being able to walk in the sun is rare enough."

"There is such thing as soul mates. We are connected, thus, in order for my mate to always be with me, he has to be able to always be with me and have what I have. Or I have what he has. Thus, I gave you the ability to walk into the sun. It probably feels tingly to you."

"Indeed. How does Luke walk in the sun?"

"My father gave him the power to do so. My father is definitely stronger than me and can give any sort of power to people if he wishes to." Anastasia explains, pulling away from David as he turns around to face her.

A smirk came onto his lips and his hands rest on her hips, tugging her up against his body. Glancing over his shoulder, down at the beach and then back at her, David bent down and gives her a quick kiss then puts his mouth near her right ear.

"This is a private beach, right?"

"Yes. Where is this leading to, David?" Anastasia whispers in reply.

"I want to have sex on the beach in the sun." David growls, wrapping his powerful arms around her and holding her close.

Anastasia laughs as David rips open the French doors and flies them down to the private beach to fulfill his desires and also, his happiness of feeling the sunlight again.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's a chapter and sorry for taking long to update this story and other stories. I have been very busy!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
